happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelly Nathans
Kelly Nathans, or simply Kelly, is a character created by Whatzy. Kelly originally only existed on dA, but her creator bought her to the wikia. Physical Appearances Kelly is a white Arctic fox with light grey hear and tail marking. She has greyish-black hair tied in a ponytail. Two small tufts of hair shaped like cresents can always been seen sticking up, one on her forehead and the other one right above her ponytail. Kelly wears a red plaid shirt over a green knit vest. She wears dark blue pants (not jeans) and doesn't wear shoes. Personality Kelly is what people often call a weird person, yet she seems just fine with that. Kelly is a tomboy and likes to act like a male character, and refuses to communicate with characters that acts too girly. However, this doesn't mean she's racist about gender. She believes in fairness, and will support many groups of different people, but most of the time is just neutral. She is wildly imaginative, and often spends her time creating, however, usually ends up messing up something else. She doesn't mind that, since she would be glad to slowly clean things up later on. Kelly has a habit of putting things to the last second, which she is forcing herself to fix this habit, since it bought her a lot of trouble. Kelly is a hard worker despite her laziness, and will put in all her efforts to complete a task, unable to take it lightly, even if she knows others wouldn't care. Kelly can also be a bit too kind to others, helping everyone who she doesn't hate, in all ways, and can get very disgusted when she doesn't get respected for her hard work. Kelly thinks it's the thoughts and the efforts that count, so when someone tells a lie or denies her behavior, she can literally go insane and shout back until you admit what is right. She hates unfairness and misunderstanding, yet is forced to face it all the time. Whenever seeing something she considers wrong, Kelly will point it out, yet she has been through a lot of pain for doing so. Kelly can also be very rough on others when she's sad or being bullied. As she is a tomboy, she usually talks loudly to show she's unhappy, and she only knows how to use her fists to solve problems. Kelly can usually be found trying to solve problems and breaking up fights around town, not thinking the consequences. But at other times, it's not uncommon to see her chasing another character holding a nailed board. And as said before, she tend to be messy. Over all, she is a straight forward person who stands for what's right, even if it means being hurt or even being killed! And, Kelly seems to be dull about physical pain, and can take mental injuries easily. She isn't afraid of death at all, but "prefers to stay alive as long as possible" (her own words) However, something she commonly suffers from is nightmares. She can have nightmares in a row for many nights, and it's hard to forget. In the day time the dreams reappears as flashbacks, which make her suddenly start acting crazy. If she sees anything related to the dream in real life, she freaks out. Kelly is straight, but seems more asexual. Appearances Starring * Hold It All Together, Max! * Featuring N/A Appearing * Shatter With One Touch Deaths None yet! Trivia * Nightmares are possibly her only fears. * She has bad eyesight but doesn't want to wear glasses, not even contacts. * Many of her male classmates sees her as a boy. * She thoughts go against each other sometimes. * She is created on dA, but hasn't got much pictures yet. But the creator has a ton of doodles of her Category:Foxes Category:WhateverItIs's Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Grey characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Smart Characters Category:Stupid characters